


Resetting the count

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: A couple that pillow fights together, stays together...on their wedding night, Amy and Jake have some fun on their hotel room bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this ship. I hope you enjoy this little fic!

“Tatatata! Here we are!“ Jake announced excitedly and stopped in front of suite number 47.  
Amy held up the key card and wanted to open the door, but Jake took the card from her.

“Hey!“ Amy exclaimed.

“Threshold,“ Jake explained and lifted her up to carry her bridal style.

“It's supposed to be the threshold of our home...not the honeymoon suite.”

“Ames,” Jake told her sincerely, “I would carry you over every single threshold for the rest of our lives.”

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss made Jake lose his balance and he tumbled against the door, making it swing open. He took one big step forward and barely managed to prevent them from falling down. 

“For the rest of our lives? Then you better start practicing,” Amy teased him, while he gently let her back down onto her feet.

“This is safer,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Amy. Amy pulled her hand through his perfectly styled hair and kissed him again. And this time, no one was watching, cheering or interrupting them because they had to take photos or cut the cake. Even Charles had left them alone after he had told them to “make a baby” this very night.   
So the only thing that stopped them now was their need for air. Panting, they broke apart and looked into each others' eyes.

“You look beautiful,” Amy breathed.

“Damn it! That's what I was gonna say,” Jake grinned.

“I anticipated that and for once, I wanted to be the one who said it first.”

“Fair enough, my wife is not only super beautiful, but really damn smart.”

Amy smiled her special “you're an adorable idiot” smile for Jake.

“We're in a hotel room with a huge mattress...wanna break it in with me?” she asked seductively. 

“First mattress trampolining and then sex?” Jake suggested.

If possible, Amy's smile became even wider. “You bet,” she said and pulled him toward the bed. They kicked off their shoes and climbed on top of the bed.

“On three?” Amy asked.

“Wait,” Jake suddenly said, taking her hands in his.  
.  
“What?” Amy was confused.

“I love you...so very much,” Jake said.

“I love you, too...so very much,” Amy replied. She leaned in to kiss Jake again but he had other plans. Without heads-up he jumped high up on his side of the bed. Amy lost her footing and fell onto the bed. 

“Ha!” Jake busted out into laughter. “Revenge! It was your fault we nearly fell over the threshold.”  
Amy rolled her eyes: “Jake!” She tried to get up but got a little tangled in her wedding dress. Jake held out her hand and pulled her up again. 

“You okay?” Jake asked when Amy didn't laugh. Instead of replying, Amy hit Jake with a pillow. “Ow!” Jake fainted to be seriously hurt. Amy started to laugh as well. She jumped up and down on the mattress while Jake reached for another pillow and hit her back. And just like that, the newly-wed couple was deeply engrossed into a passionate pillow fight. Eventually, after over an hour of trampolining on the mattress and pillow fighting, they fell down on the mattress on top of each other, giggling breathlessly. 

“Gotcha!” Jake shouted as he trapped Amy under him...or so it seemed. In one quick motion, Amy turned them around and was on top of Jake.   
“Amy one, Jake zero,” Amy grinned proudly. 

“Whaaat? No! What? No?” Jake stammered in confusion. “I was way ahead of you.”

“The count was reset once we got married,” Amy explained.

“Oh, really? And I should have known that because…?”

“Because you signed our marriage contract?”

“Oh, come on, Ames. That's not fair. You know, I sign everything you give me.”

“Yeah,” Amy smiled smugly and then added more seriously: “You really think I included the terms and conditions of our pillow fights into our marriage contract?”

“What? No...of course not,” Jake said although it was obvious that he had actually believed that.

“You're an idiot, Jake,” Amy told him.

“Yeah,” Jake admitted and added proudly: “But I'm your idiot for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
